ReBorn: La Batalla de los Campeones
by DorFenn
Summary: Un viejo Nephalem que decidió vivir una vida común y corriente se ve interrumpida, debiendo ponerse una ultima vez el titulo de "Nephalem", siendo vencido y traicionado. Nuestro querido ninja Rubio será el elegido, y deberá enfrentarse a este "villano" en nombre de Gasshe-Sama. (Ino x OC x Konan) (OC x Naruto)


¡Hola soy **DorFenn**!, y les quiero presentar mi primer historia, así que encontraran muchos (o pocos) errores, ¡daré lo mejor para evitarlos!, dejando de lado la presentación, ya podemos dar inicio.

Esta historia será un crossover de Diablo III y Naruto, por lo tanto cree un OC (¿?)

 **Capítulo 1 "Donde todo inicio"**

Era una noche tranquila, la armonía brillaba al igual que las sonrisas de todos, pues una gran fiesta estaba en marcha. La gente bebía y compartían momentos muy únicos, y si bien era una gran fiesta, sería la última.

— ¡Hoy estamos aquí para festejar la unión de estas dos almas!—Expresó un hombre de mediana edad— Shay Kormac y Vivienne Gothma, ¡Un aplauso!—Presentó el hombre, alegrando a todos y haciendo que más de una lagrima caiga.

— ¡No hacía falta padre!— Expresó con vergüenza la joven— ¡No debiste haber hecho una fiesta!— Le recriminó la Mujer.

—Pero a Shay no le molesto, ¿Verdad Shay?— Expresó con una Sonrisa el viejo.

—A mi parecer está bien Vivienne, después de todo será la primera y última vez que disfrutaremos de una fiesta que esté hecha por nuestra consagrada unión — Le explico ahora su esposo.

—Tienes razón, quiz—Y cuando estaba por terminar la oración, un relámpago cayo a las afueras de la aldea.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? — Preguntó el viejo de manera alarmada.

— ¡KORMAAAAAC!— Grito un hombre de manera frenética, sólo para que otro rayo lo golpeara.

Todos los pueblerinos alarmados se cubrieron como pudieron, pues los rayos seguían cayendo, Shay, con un brazo cubrió a la joven Vivienne, y con el otro agarro al padre de la chica.

— ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!? —Pregunto alarmado un pueblerino

— ¡No importa, Tenemos a Shay, él nos protegerá!—Explico otro pueblerino.

— ¡JA JA JA JA! — Se rió el enemigo, ya los había alcanzado, y todo se volvería una masacre

— ¿¡QUÉ HACES INTERRUMPIENDO EL COMPROMISO DE MI HIJA BASTARDO!?—Expresó con total enojo el padre de Vivienne.

—Muévete—Se limitó a decir el adversario "¿Y si no quiero?" le respondió el viejo—Muere—Y con una velocidad exorbitante, le quito la cabeza al hombre, dejando que cayera su cuerpo sin cabeza.

— ¡PADRE!— Grito la joven mientras se le caían las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué harás Kormac?— Pregunto con total serenidad mientras caminaba hacia la chica, preparando el puño.—¿Quieres que la mate como al viejo?, O…—Se acercó con total velocidad para tomarla del mentón—¿Me dejar— Y antes de que se diese cuenta, un puñetazo cargado de fuerza golpeo su costilla.

—No dejaré que le hagas daño, ¡HOY TE LLEVARÉ CON LUCIFER!—Le grito de manera asegurada.

—* **Cof** *Buen puñetazo * **Cof** *, ¿Pero crees superar éste?— Y arremetió con todo lo que tenía, apareciendo en frente de Kormac, y proporcionándole un buen golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar.

— ¡SHAY!—Le grito Vivienne, yendo a socorrer a su amado.

—No lo creo niña, para ti tengo unos buenos planes * **He He He** *—Y le dio un golpe en la nuca, y cuando cayó desmayada, la amarro a su espalda y se escapó— ¡Hasta nunca Kormac!, _**Lanza Relámpago**_ — Dijo con un tono lúgubre las últimas palabras, y del cielo cayo un gran Relámpago con forma de lanza, que impacto en el suelo y arrasó con todo a su paso, haciendo que el bello pueblo quedara reducido a meras cenizas.

Y un gran Dragón vino en busca del Asesino, el cual se llevó a Vivienne con el dragón, mientras que en el cráter que había sido formado con el brutal golpe de aquel gran enemigo.

— ¡ **KAHUDIMIL**! **—** Grito con odio el joven, el cual quemado y todo se levantó, mientras que un manto de color verde oscuro lo envolvía, haciendo que su apariencia cambie, dándole un cabello de color blanco y largo hasta por encima de los hombros, su tez cambió volviéndolo más pálido, y sus ojos cambiaron de color, el derecho se volvió verde, y el izquierdo rojo, su altura se volvió de 6' 5".

En las lejanías, donde el dragón volaba, el ahora identificado como **Kahudimil** , despertó a la joven Vivienne.

—Parece que tu novio despertó, supongo que te debo una explicación, ¿Verdad?— Le pregunto mientras la liberaba.

— ¡Claro que quiero una explicación!—Expreso con angustia la joven.

—Me llamo **Kahudimil** , soy un ángel, y tu recién nombrado esposo, es un **Nephalem** , es un hibrido entre un **Ángel** y un **Demonio** , ellos traerán desgracias a estas tierras, y mi deber es evitarlo—Explico el ángel

— ¿Pero los Nephalem no eran buenos?, además, ¿No habían muerto?—Más dudas se presentaban en la cabeza de la chica.

—Fueron buenos, de hecho nos ayudaron a nosotros los ángeles, pero él ya no es un héroe, parece que enloqueció con la nigromancía, **Tyrael** , lo predijo, cuando **Kormac** venció a **Malthael** y la **Piedra Negra** fue destruida, el absorbió gran parte del poder de **Malthael** y **Diablo** , es por eso que debo matarlo, entiende que no es personal…—Le explico nuevamente el ángel.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué Shay no nos mató cuando pudo?—Pregunto con duda la joven

—Lo más probable es que él haya estado cansado, la Nigromancia requiere de mucho poder, y tarda en regenerarse ese poder—Le respondió el ángel cada vez más convencido de que hacia lo correcto

—De acuerdo, te creo, después de todo dices la verdad, aunque disfrutaría que Shay te matara para vengar la muerte de mi padre—Dijo con una sonrisa macabra

—Cuanta hipocresía tienen los humanos…—Dijo sin asombro alguno

Mientras dialogaban, un cuervo gigante se acercaba a ellos, un furioso Shay se estaba haciendo presente, y cualquiera que lo intentara parar lo pagaría caro.

— ¡ **KAHUDIMIL**!—Grito nuevamente Shay, haciendo que las nubes se desmoronaran y desaparecieron.

— ¡Mira quien ha venido!—Expresó con total alegría— ¡Mira esto!—Volvió a decir. Haciéndose a un lado, mostrándole que Vivienne estaba viva— ¿Estás preparado para pelear?—Pregunto antes de saltar y quedarse encima del cuervo gigante.

— ¡Lo pagaras caro!— Grito mientras corría por encima del cuervo, cargando de frente contra su oponente.

Y el combate había iniciado, el ángel también cargo y ambos cruzaron golpes, recibiendo cada uno, un impacto distinto en un lado del rostro, cuando ambos retrocedieron, Shay cargo una bola de energía en la mano, invocando a un gran esqueleto y utilizándolo como señuelo para distraer al ángel.

— ¡POR AQUÍ IMBECIL!— Le grito, mientras cargaba un puño directo a las costillas

— ¡ESO NO FUNCIONARÁ DE NUEVO!— Agarro al esqueleto y lo arrojo para evitar el impacto, y cuando Shay se recompuso, recibió un golpe directo a su rostro tumbándolo.

—Evitare molestias— Hizo unas señas con las manos y grito— **Espada Eléctrica** — Y en su mano se construyó una pequeña espada, con la cual atravesó el cráneo del cuervo, y al hacer eso, un gran rayo golpeo la espada, explotando la cabeza del cuervo.

Shay arremetió contra Kahudimil, pero recibió una patada en el rostro y cayó junto al cuervo, mientras que el ángel mientras caía llamo a su dragón y se marchó con él.

Mientras que el Nephalem, estaba con los ojos cerrados, recitando un conjuro, y un cuchillo apareció en su mano derecho, realizo un giro en el aire, y lanzó el cuchillo a la cola del dragón con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando impacto, el Nigromante se teletransportó.

Escalo como pudo la cola del dragón y al subir diviso la espalda del ángel.

— ¿No te cansas de esto Kormac?—Le pregunto con aburrimiento

—Devuélveme a Viviene, o sufrirás—Expreso con total odio.

— ¿Te refieres a ella?— Se dio la vuelta con el cuerpo de Vivienne en brazos lleno de sangre, y con un corte vertical en el vientre.

—T-Tú… ¿Q-Qué has hecho?—Pregunto con miedo

— ¿No es obvio?, está muerta…— Dijo con total serenidad, se mostraba muy relajado.

— ¡VAS A MORIR BASTARDO!— Grito a todo pulmón.

—Creo que olvidas algo…—Dijo con una sonrisa—El que muere aquí eres tu— Dijo con calma, levantando una de sus manos.

— ¡NO PUEDES MATARME! * **JA JA JA JA** *— Rió con total seguridad seguridad, sabiendo que no había ser vivo que pudiera vencerlo.

—Ya no queda nada para ti, muere—Dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda— **Poder Sagrado: Mata Caballeros** — Y un aura roja envolvió a Khudimil, teletransportándose detrás de Shay, dándole un impacto directo a su corazón.

— ¿Pero qué?—Pregunto con duda, solo para que su corazón se detuviera, todo se volvió oscuro, y su alma se empezó a quemar— ¡ **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**!—Grito con todo el dolor.

—Lo siento Shay— Dijo su "Esposa", mientras se levantaba —Nunca fui una tal **Vivienne** , soy yo, **Gasshe** , Futura diosa y reina de la oscuridad, sólo necesitaba el alma de un Nephalem, al igual que su poder… Espero que me perdones en la otra vida—Dijo de manera graciosa, empezando a reírse de la situación, todo su plan salió a la perfección.

—Sin duda alguna, Gasshe-Sama es la mujer más astuta que he conocido, y dentro de poco, iniciará otra época, en la que ella generara la mayor disputa de todas, por si no te has dado cuenta, los humanos están canalizando una energía espiritual, y Gasshe-Sama tuvo una visión en la que un humano sería su campeón, una época en la los humanos son titulados Ninjas, una época en donde la muerte abunda… Hasta nunca Nephalem—Le dijo el ángel a Shay, finalizando su vida convirtiendo el alma que alguna vez le perteneció en una fuente pura de energía, la cual absorbió Gasshe-Sama.

Una vez que el poder fue absorbido, Gasshe, sumió al mundo en desesperación, obligando a los demás dioses a iniciar el ciclo de nuevo mundo, en el cual aparecerían las constantes guerras, y dos hermanos nacerían con energía espiritual que en un futuro sería denominada "Chakra", Hagoromo y Hamura Õtsutsuki, Hagoromo se volvería monje, casi comparable con un profeta e iniciaría un viaje a través de un mundo en constante guerra, impartiendo sus ideas y su religión, el Ninshû, que más tarde daría nacimiento al ninjutsu. En un momento que sería dado, se encontraría con la entidad más poderosa del mundo, el Juubi (10 colas) al que sellaría en su interior, pero sabiendo la fuerza que liberaría tras su muerte decidiría dividir su chakra en 9 bestias con cola y repartirlos por el mundo.

Sin embargo mientras envejecía, su sueño de conseguir la paz mundial no se habría realizado. Rikudo tendría que elegir a un heredero entre sus dos hijos, Indra que había heredado la energía espiritual y los ojos de su padre y que pensaba que la fuerza era un elemento clave de la paz, Y su hijo menor Asura, que había heredado su energía física y piensa que el amor es el elemento clave de la paz. Finalmente Rikudo Sennin elegiría a Asura. Ese ese momento, un Indra influenciado por un extraño ser, lleno de odio y celos le declara la guerra a su hermano. Una rivalidad que continuó durante generaciones.

Un periodo marcado por las guerras entre los diferentes clanes, Sobre todo entre los descendientes de Indra Ôtsutsuki (Uchihas) y los descendientes de Asura Ôtsutsuki (Senju).

Los encargados de poner fin a esta disputa milenaria fueron los líderes de ambos clanes, Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, quienes habrían combatido desde niños en esta guerra, en la cual forjaron una amistad. De este pacto de alianza nacería la primera villa ninja de Naruto, con la fundación de la villa oculta de la hoja, dirigida por un Kage, pronto otras aldeas siguieron el ejemplo de Konoha, significando de este modo el fin de la era de clanes.

Y muchos años más tarde, se iniciaría otra historia… En la que un joven rubio, hijo del cuarto Hokage, quedaría huérfano, debido al sacrificio hecho por su padre y madre para evitar su muerte, antes de la muerte de ambos, encerraron en el bebe rubio una bestia con cola, la más fuerte de todas, **Kyūbi no** **kitsune** , y una gran guerra se avecinaría, definiendo si el joven rubio sería el campeón del que hablaba **Kahudimil** y **Gasshe-Sama**.

Y con eso terminamos, espero que le haya gustado éste primer capítulo.

¡ **Hasta la próxima**!


End file.
